


PODFIC- Performance In A Leading Role by mad_lori

by Irollforinitiative, Marmosette, taggianto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the fanfiction, "Performance In A Leading Role", by mad_lori</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC- Performance In A Leading Role by mad_lori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).



[ ](http://podficcery.tumblr.com/post/40808186688/chapter-14-of-performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad)

 

Click the picture or the link to download.  You can also get updates and information[ HERE](http://podficcery.tumblr.com/post/40808186688/chapter-14-of-performance-in-a-leading-role-by-mad)

  
[CHAPTER 1-10 Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?8w86al8d1nvxwtt)


End file.
